In a typical power supply circuit, a regulated power supply circuit is provided at an upstream of a load and a secondary battery is provided at an upstream of the regulated power supply circuit. The secondary battery is used to supply load current in such a power supply circuit.
For example, a related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-369407.